Misunderstanding
by Hikari-hime
Summary: AxelxOC. My first KH fanfic. POP QUIZ: What happens when the person she's head-over-heels for sees her do something she'd never want them to see? Does he take it as a misunderstand? Or does she? More summary inside.


Hello and salutations! This is Hime with a new one-shot and my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic. I guess recently got into it so bare with me. This idea came to me a while ago and just wouldn't go away. So here I've typed it up.

Disclaimers: I don't own anything in here that's familiar in the world of Kingdom Hearts. I only own the O.C. and idea of the story.

WARNING (it's in caps so don't think I didn't warn): Some fluff may occur, there may be some pyro-ness, and some bits of Marluxia's lewd thoughts. (But I like Mar-Mar like that :).)

-X- The story begins -X-

"I don't know about this Demyx." I said a little unsure. "Are you sure? I mean, this is a little… uncomfortable for me." I looked up at my tall dirty-blonde friend.

Demyx is one of the few friends I have her in the Organization and as a very sincere person (though Saix says I'm a pushover) I would do anything for a friend. But this is ridiculous.

"Come on Ran. It's just gonna take a sec." Demyx practically started to beg. "Your not being a good friend by not helping."

"Demmy with this kind of thing I could- Demyx!" I was caught off guard by him attaching himself to my legs. For people without hearts Demyx was acting like he had plenty to go around. "Get off Demyx. You're acting like a dog. Why couldn't you ask Larxene?"

He looked at me with disbelief. "What have you been smoking? Larxene would kill me."

That was true.

"Well use a substitute. Maybe Zexy, he might be a little short but still around my height… or Marly?"

"No! Not Zexion. And definitely not Marluxia!"

Said pink-haired person came out of nowhere. "You called me Demmy? Having second thoughts for being in my video? I promise no candle wax this time." Number Eleven grinned.

Demyx was scared and couldn't speak. "No Marly, no one called you. Your name just came up in conversation." I said. The Graceful Assassin pouted and walked away. "Okay, Marly is most def out."

"If you don't help I'll tell you-know-who you-know-what!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. Flinching under his watch he smirked widely. "So you gonna do it?"

"Okay, I'll do it." I said sounding defeated.

Relaxing, Demyx and I stood facing one another. I flinched when his hand touched me, as he brushed the hair out of my face. Within seconds we were from merely looking at each other to being in lip lock. Yes, Demyx and I, Xiran, were kissing. I wouldn't have ever thought in my mind that I would ever be kissing him. We're just friends but he asked as a favor because he doesn't have the current memory of being kissed after becoming a Nobody.

I felt his arm snake around my waist and his first hand that was residing on my cheek moved to the back of my neck. I was guessing that his memories of this kind of moment were flooding into him, because the same seemed to happen to me. I felt my arms automatically wrap around his neck. But…

"Demyx-" Just as I started to push him away I heard boots clicking at the doorway of the room we were in. I looked up to see who it was but they walked off before I could completely see them. But the some of them I saw was enough to run out behind them.

"Ran." Demyx shouted behind me.

I disregarded and ran after the other person. The one person I looked up to. The one person who understands me, better than the others. The one person who means the most to me here than anyone else.

"Axel." I said breathing heavily from speed walking; I hope I'm not getting out of shape.

Number Eight turned around and faced me with an emotionless expression. "Hey Xiran. What's up?" He said blandly.

I could just look at him as I straightened myself up along with my breathing. "Did… you just see… that?" I was starting to get my breath back.

"What? You mean with you and Demyx?" He was very nonchalant with his speak. His eyes looking directly at mine and vice versa. "Yeah I saw you guys." Axel started to turn back around to the direction he was going in before I caught him by the arm.

"Wait. So what, you're not gonna say anything?"

There was a long silence before he said, "If you guys are with each other then fine," Those words sunk into me, "then there's nothing I can-"

"Idiot!" The word just came out of my mouth like vomit, I didn't mean to say it but I did. "I don't like Demyx like that. He just wanted to know what a kiss felt like since he doesn't remember. That kiss didn't mean anything because-" I stopped myself before I could go on any further. 'What am I doing?' I thought. 'I almost told him how I felt. I can't do that. I'm… We're Nobodies. We have no hearts; no real emotions; no real feelings. All we do is take memories of past emotions of our old selves and shadow those feelings to the best of our abilities.'

Moving without clear intention, I turned around about to hide in shame before a hand gripped my upper arm. I tried to pull out of the hold but couldn't.

Axel grabbed my other hand and turned me to face him. His green eyes looking serious as he stared into mine. I couldn't break eye contact if I wanted to.

After squeezing my hand and arm a little, Axel finally broke the dreading silence. "Why?" his voice, sounding low and soft, was in contrast with the look in his eyes. "You were about to say something about it didn't mean anything. So tell me why if you were going to say it."

We stared at each other for a while. He kept his eyes on me the entire time, not averting his gaze nor letting go of me. I keep look at him feeling as nervous and flustered as I possibly could.

Axel's grip started to loosen on me. "Well if you're not going to say it then it's not important."

"No." I ran into him and my face was directly in his chest. Feeling like I couldn't take it anymore, I said what I had to say but it came out a muffling sound.

"Come again?" I repeated myself but obviously he couldn't understand me. He took a black gloved hand and lifted my chin so he could see me. "Ran, I want you to be honest with me here. What are you trying to tell me?" His facial features softened as he looked at me.

The look on his face was so sincere and I could see how much he wanted me to repeat myself. So I did. "Because I really like you. You know… more than… just a friend." I knew my face was completely red at this point. 'I bet he thinks I'm stupid. A complete idiot. He couldn't feel like this anyway and truly neither could I. We're Nobodies…' I was then caught off guard after being pulled closer to Axel in embrace. "Axel…?"

He chuckled in my hair (his chin was on top of my head). "You're the idiot here." There was amusement in his voice. "You were afraid to explain yourself to me this whole time just to tell me how you feel. And you call me an idiot. The truth is, I really like you too Ran."

Backing up a little I could see his face. He had a smile on his face but I could still see how serious he was. Inside I felt something weird where my heart's suppose to be.

"So..." Axel broke the silence once again.

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to kiss me?" He asked it like it was clearly obvious. "We are boyfriend and girlfriend now right?" He looked at me with coolness. I felt my lip drop a little from shock: he wanted to kiss me and was actually labeling each other as boyfriend/girlfriend; there should be an insertion of a fangirl-like noise screaming out my throat at this moment.

"Or you feel that Demyx is a better kisser than me?"

"What?"

"I mean you did kiss him." He had a phony sad look on his face. "I bet you really believe that after that little stunt you guys pulled that Waterboy is the better kisser."

"I didn't say that!" I said but covered my mouth at the slip-up. I didn't even have to look to see the smile gradually appear on the redheads face.

"So you do think I'm better." Hear the slyness in his noise I hid my face in his cloak. In a fluid motion his gloved hand came under my chin, facing me up to him. "Wanna find out."

Before I could retort his lips found mine. It was happening so fast; his arms wrapped around my waist pulling me closer. I could feel all his body heat and the heat from his lips- no pun intended. His tongue licked my lips for an entrance and I let him right in.

We then broke the heated kiss and looked at one another, breathing heavily. "I bet he wasn't like that, was he?" Axel asked. I just shook my head, either speechless from the kiss or the woozy feeling in my head. "Great to know. But I still have a question, just to know. Why did Demyx decide to use you to kiss on? Why not Larxene?"

"He thought I was smoking?"

"That bad, eh?"

"Yep. I advised to use Zexion, but that struck out. And then Marluxia-"

"Someone called me?" Number Eleven popped out of nowhere; I began to wonder how he does this with no portal around. He looked at us with a big smile. "What's going on here? I didn't think you were like this Xiran. Have both Demyx and Axel. I could use you in this new video I doing. It'll be called 'Naughty Nobodies: Girls Edition'. I'll have candles for Axel." He winked.

My left eye twitched and I felt utterly disturbed.

About to argue back at Marluxia, a giant thing of fire hit the wall near the latter's head. As the flames started to fade a chakram appeared in place. I glanced at the only one responsible.

"Marluxia. I advise you to take your little porno elsewhere or all your ferns and daisies will be ashes." Axel glared at him with a predators smirk. Marluxia ran off scared.

"Axel, I think that was a little over- Axel!" Against my will, I was picked up and thrown over Flurry of Flames shoulder like a sack. "A-Axel! What are-"

"We're about to go and make a movies ourselves." I heard the grin in his voice, and he walked us out of the room.

-X-X-

My first KH fanfic: COMPLETED! It came out longer than I hoped but oh well. That's it for now. Don't forget to review. Hime Out! :)

J: Roxas Corporation!

Hime: Go to hell! (No offense to Roxas-fan.) Now John-boy will finish off with the closing remarks. J-boy!

J: O my gosh, isn't she awesome you guys! Sis-in-law wants you all to review her story and ask her to make one about Roxas!

Hime: Uhhh... No. Dude you are a mess. L8rs.

J: Peace


End file.
